totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
27. Ostatnie Wyzwanie cz.3
Chris: Witajcie telewidzowie! Na początek krótkie przypomnienie: nasi uczestnicy wzięli udział w zadaniu, w zadaniu…którego nie było, a przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. Głównym celem naszej małej gry było wywabienie siostry Vanessy, Allyson, by móc ją wreszcie schwytać. Niestety nie wszystko potoczyło się jak powinno. Jej robot okazał się zbyt pancerny i na dodatek Julie ucierpiała w wyniku wybuchu. Po tym zdarzeniu Megan dobrowolnie oddała się w ręce Allyson, a na miejsce przybyła Vanessa, która również weszła do środka, mając nadzieję na przemówienie jej do rozsądku. Czy to się uda? Przekonajcie się oglądając… TOTAL DRAMA: Ostatnie Wyzwanie - Część trzecia Wewnątrz robota Vanessa (wchodząc): To co tam mamy do zrobienia? Allyson ją bierze i sadza obok Megan, a następnie związuje. Allyson: Daj mi wpierw popracować, a potem się tym zajmiemy. Vanessa: Wiesz, to nieładnie związywać własną siostrę. Przecież powiedziałam, że chcę ci pomóc. Allyson: Wiesz, ostatnio ode mnie uciekłaś. Daj mi chwilę, zanim ci znów zaufam. (…) Przynajmniej masz teraz koleżankę do pogadania. Vanessa: Fakt. (zerka w stronę Megan) Dawno się nie widziałyśmy. (do Megan) Zmieniłaś się… Megan spogląda na nią przestraszonym wzrokiem, na widok którego Vanessa robi się blada i odwraca wzrok. Widzimy, że wyraźnie jest czymś przerażona. Allyson: Co tam taka cisza? Vanessa: …ciężko mi się gada, jak mam związane ręce… Allyson: Ale nie zaklejone usta, co nie? (…) No dobra, dobra. (podchodzi i rozwiązuje ją) Siedź tu póki co. Przydasz mi się później. Vanessa: Uh… (…) Znowu robot? Nie rozumiem. Allyson: Ten robot…to wszystko, co mam. Wszystkie moje badania, cała moja wiedza. Po ostatnim razie, gdy straciłam swoje laboratorium na Pacyfiku, postanowiłam się lepiej zabezpieczyć. Nikt nie był w stanie zniszczyć tej maszyny. (gładzi ścianę) Vanessa: Pewien sens to ma, choć to i tak dziwne… Ludzie na zewnątrz mają cię za terrorystkę. Allyson: Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślą, dopóki mogę ukończyć moje badania, a do tego potrzebna jest mi (wskazuje na Megan) ona. Ona…zna kod, którego potrzebuję. Vanessa: …kod? To wszystko? Megan: Ale ja nie znam żadnego kodu. Allyson: I tu się mylisz. Pięć lat temu… (widzimy retrospekcję) moje badania były na ukończeniu. Nie, ja je w sumie ukończyłam. Komputer wyliczył kod genetyczny, który sprawiłby, że żadna choroba by już nie dosięgła naszej matki. Pamiętam, że wtedy wyszłam na chwilę z pokoju, a gdy wróciłam, ta dziewczyna stała na środku z telefonem w ręku i gapiła się na ekran. Ekran, na którym był ten kod. Vanessa: I nie zapisałaś tego kodu? Allyson: Ogłuszyła mnie! A potem wezwała policję. Straciłam to, nad czym pracowałam tyle lat… Vanessa: Nie byłoby szybciej po prostu wyliczyć ten kod od nowa, zamiast marnować 5 lat na szukanie jednej dziewczyny? Allyson: Od nowa? (…) Myślisz, że ile trwały badania nad nim? Ja pracowałam przez 5 lat, kontynuując pracę ojca, który pracował…z 7? Jak nie więcej. Powiem wprost. (zbliża się do niej) Nie mamy tyle czasu… Jak mam pracować w spokoju, jak nawet nie wiem, czy nasza matka dożyje jutra? Vanessa: Póki co jest całkiem zdrowa… Byś wiedziała, gdybyś wpadała częściej do domu… Allyson: Żałosna jesteś. Nic nie umiesz zrobić. Tym się różnimy. Vanessa: Poza tym…to nawet nie jest twoja matka. Prawdziwa. Allyson: Czyżby? (…) Wychowała mnie, jak własne dziecko…była miłością życia naszego ojca…zawsze stawiała nasze dobro ponad swoje…więc tak, to jest moja matka. Vanessa: Rany…ty i Michael jesteście zupełnie różni. Allyson: Nie obchodzi mnie to. To, czego teraz potrzebuję (zbliża się do twarz Megan) jest w głowie tej dziewczyny. (wpatruje się i odchodzi) Megan: Nawet jeśli widziałam ten kod, to nie pamiętam go przecież… Allyson: Teraz nie, (bierze dziwne wiertło) ale twój mózg musiał go zapamiętać. To było traumatyczne przeżycie, które z pewnością zostało szczególnie zapisane w mózgu. Jestem gotowa wydobyć tę informację stamtąd choćby siłą. (odwraca się, a w tym momencie Vanessa niepostrzeżenie rozwiązuje Megan) Dajcie mi chwilę. Van, przytrzymaj ją, a ja rozgrzeję urządzenie. Vanessa: Okej. (zerka na Megan i podaje jej kawałek metalowego pręta, który przemyciła) Allyson (wciąż odwrócona): Naprawdę się zdziwisz, co ludzki umysł jest w stanie zapamiętać. W rzeczywistości nie wykorzystujemy nawet połowy z jego potencjału. Megan powoli podchodzi do Allyson, która kontynuuje swój wywód. Widzimy przerażenie na jej twarzy, ale chwilę później zamyka oczy i uderza Allyson w tył głowy. Ta z kolei nie przewraca się, a jedynie łapie się za głowę. Allyson: A- Co ty- Allyson odwraca się gwałtownie i odpycha Megan z całej siły. Ta przewraca się i nagle, ku przerażeniu Allyson, spada jej peruka. Osobą, która podszywała się za Megan, okazuje się……jej siostra Marti. Marti: Ała… (zerka na perukę leżącą obok, po czym na Allyson, która zrobiła się blada) Allyson: Ale…jak…co…dlaczego…(odwraca wzrok, po czym gwałtownie zwraca się do Vanessy) Co to ma znaczyć?! Ty wiedziałaś o tym?! Vanessa: Szczerze to nie, ale jak się jej przyjrzałam tutaj, to od razu wiedziałam, że to Marti. Ty też miałaś mnóstwo okazji i nawet jej nie poznałaś… Allyson: Ale…uh! (rzuca wiertło niechlujnie obok) To wszystko to jakiś kiepski żart! Ja…znajdę ją… (przez megafon) McLean! Gorzko tego pożałujesz! Wydaj mi prawdziwą Megan albo rozwalę to miejsce w drobny pył! (na zewnątrz) Chris: Przejrzała nas… Sami: Prawdziwą? Ale jak to? Chris: Ta dziewczyna w środku to Marti, nie Megan. (wszyscy patrzą na Chrisa z przerażeniem) Rose: Tego to nawet ja się nie spodziewałam… (znów w robocie) Marti (już swoim normalnym głosem): Przestań, nie znajdziesz jej. Allyson: Chyba żartujesz… Nie mogę się teraz poddać. Przejadę każdy kraj świata, będę torturować kogo trzeba, ale muszę (zbliża się do Marti), ja muszę ją znaleźć! Marti: Ale nie znajdziesz jej! Allyson: Niby czemu!? Marti: Bo ona nie żyje! (Allyson i Vanessa w szoku) Vanessa: Jak to…nie żyje? Marti: Jakieś pół roku temu…ta dziewczyna miała dość życia w ciągłym strachu i rzuciła się pod pociąg. Chris, po konsultacji z jej rodziną, postanowił nikomu nie mówić. Tylko ja wiedziałam. Vanessa (przykrywa twarz ręką): Matko… Allyson: Nie…to nie może być prawda… Marti: Ale jest! Zabiłaś niewinną osobę! Nie bezpośrednio ale- Allyson: NIE! TO NA PEWNO NIEPRAWDA! Vanessa: No co ty? Allyson: MÓWIĄ TAK, BY MNIE OSZUKAĆ! BYM SIĘ PODDAŁA! (pada na kolana) Vanessa (wstaje): Ja jej wierzę. (…) A poddać się powinnaś dawno temu. (podchodzi do niej i zerka na nią z góry) Zrozum, że to nie ma sensu. Przestań bawić się w boga… Allyson: …nie! Nic nie rozumiecie! (wstaje i odpycha Vanessę) Vanessa: Oh… Teraz już nawet własną siostrę skrzywdzisz w imię „wyższych celów”? Allyson: Jeszcze nie przegrałam tej walki! (słyszy podejrzane dźwięki z konsoli z tyłu) Co jest? (…) Nie, to niemożliwe… CZEMU TO SIĘ PRZEGRZEWA? (na zewnątrz) Chris (do dowódcy wojska): Jak wam idzie? Dowódca: Chyba dobrze, ale jeśli broń termiczna nie zadziała, to już nie wiem, co może pomóc. (z tyłu) Joe: No tak, to genialne! Violet: Ale co? Joe: Robot jest pancerny i od zewnątrz go nie mogą zniszczyć, więc użyli broni termicznej. Planują przegrzać system sterujący tak, by nie mogła odlecieć, a wtedy ją mogą schwytać. Genialne! Violet: Tak, już to mówiłeś… (znów w środku robota) Allyson: Nie…nie przegrzewaj się teraz!!! Vanessa: Zostaw to. Lepiej uciekajmy. Allyson: NIE ZOSTAWIĘ TEGO! Marti (do Allyson): Ona ma rację… Allyson (grzebiąc przy konsoli): Dajcie mi się skupić! Marti: To na nic… Vanessa: Nie znam się na tym, ale to chyba niebezpieczne, gdy maszyna się przegrzewa… Marti: No w najgorszym wypadku po prostu eksploduje… Allyson (grzebiąc przy konsoli): Nie…nie dopuszczę…do tego… Vanessa: Allyson!!! Allyson odwraca się z przerażeniem, po czym chwyta Marti i Vanessę i wpycha je do kapsuły ratunkowej, po czym zamyka drzwi i żegna je słowami: Allyson: Za dużo gadacie… (odpala kapsułę) Vanessa: Ally- (odlatują) Allyson: Ehh… Teraz tylko się skupić… (odwraca się w stronę konsoli) Nie….nienienienie! (podbiega do niej) Jeszcze trochę…wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę…za chwilę przełączę na tryb chłodzenia, a wtedy…. (nagle sztywnieje i robi wielkie oczy) Widzimy na zewnątrz, jak Chris i wojskowi wypatrują, czy ktokolwiek ewakuuje się z robota. Chris: Czemu nikt nie wychodzi? Dowódca: Nie wiem. Może wcale go nie uszkodziliśmy? Chris: To niemożliwe prze- (widzi wylatującą kapsułę) Tam! Leci! Dowódca: Ale kto jest w środku? W tym momencie następuje błysk, a następnie wybuch, jednak nie na zewnątrz, a wewnątrz robota. Chris (pod nosem): Wielkie nieba… Violet (pod nosem): Ja p*****ę… Dowódca: Całe szczęście, że się ewakuowały. Kapsuła spada na ziemię. Wojskowi podbiegają do niej, by ją otworzyć. Ze środka wychodzą poobijane Vanessa i Marti. Chris: Vanessa! Marti! (reszta uczestników biegnie za nim) A gdzie Allyson? Vanessa: Została w robocie. Próbuje go naprawić- (patrzy w stronę dymiącego się robota) Marti (pod nosem): Ah, Allyson… Joe: Nie chce być złym prorokiem…(wszyscy patrzą na niego)…ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć taki wybuch. (wszyscy spuszczają głowy) Vanessa: Jedyne…czego chciała…to uratować naszą matkę… (spuszcza głowę i płacze skrycie) Sami: Nie była terrorystką? Marti: Nie powiedziałabym, by była najmilszą osobą, jaką znam… Sally: Czemu muszą się dziać takie rzeczy? Bu. Lucas: Beznadzieja… Willie: Nie rozumiem jedynie, czemu robot nie eksplodował na zewnątrz. Joe: To proste- Tymczasem w fast-foodzie, gdzieś w LA Reporter (w TV): …eksperci podejrzewają, że w robocie wytworzyło się wysokie podciśnienie, które sprawiło, że zamiast eksplozji, mieliśmy do czynienia ze zjawiskiem implozji, a więc wybuchu do wewnątrz… Roberto: Ilu ciekawych rzeczy się można dowiedzieć z telewizji. Monica: Taa… Prezenter (w TV): …natomiast policja i wojsko potwierdzają śmierć terrorystki w wybuchu. Nieznane pozostają jednak motywy jej działania. Więcej w serwisie o 20. Monica: O, to smutne trochę. Roberto: Mimo że była terrorystką? Monica: Wiesz…poza tym była czyjąś córką, siostrą, przyjaciółką być może. Ludzie nie myślą o takich rzeczach. Dobrze, że chociaż nic się nie stało tym dziewczynom, co były wewnątrz z nią. Roberto: No. Odważne były, że tam weszły do niej negocjować. Monica: No widzisz, kobiety czasem mają więcej jaj od facetów, hehe. Roberto: Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie mają. (odwraca wzrok) Prezenter (w TV): Z innych wiadomości. Dziś na niebie będzie widać przelatującą Kometę Samsona. Pojawia się ona na niebie raz na 346 lat… Roberto (do Moniki): Idziemy? Monika (nieśmiało): Mhm… (wychodzą z fast-fooda) Na obrzeżach Chris: (…) Rozumiem. Dzięki za wszystko. Dowódca: Nie, to my dziękujemy. (salutuje i odchodzi) Chris: Ehh. (podchodzi powoli do Vanessy) Nie chciałem…by to się tak skończyło. Vanessa (półgłosem): I tak prędzej czy później by to się stało… Sally (obejmuje Vanessę): Jeśli chcesz się wypłakać, to zrób to teraz, póki nikt nie patrzy. Vanessa: Nie mam zamiaru teraz płakać…ale dziękuję. Lucas (pod nosem): Kurcze, uprzedziła mnie. (dostaje od Sami po głowie) Ał! Sami (do Lucasa): Nie wstyd ci wykorzystywać takiej sytuacji? Lucas (do Sami): Mówisz tak, bo masz idealne życie. Ja nie mam…ona też nie. I mimo że tak wiele nas łączy, to wciąż…nie mogę jej zrozumieć…ani do niej dotrzeć. (patrzy Sami w oczy) Po prostu nie wiem już, co mam robić. Sami (wciąż patrzy mu w oczy): Po prostu…bądź dla niej zawsze. (zaczyna padać deszcz, w tle słychać błyskawice; kamera się oddala) Tydzień później W małej kapliczce odbywa się pogrzeb Allyson. Przybyli wszyscy byli uczestnicy Wyzwań, Chris, Marti, Matthew – brat Vanessy, oraz jej matka, Linda. Vanessa: Allyson była…uparta. Jej marzenia przesłaniały jej rzeczywistość. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ile krzywdy wyrządza innym, ale mimo tego nie nazwałabym jej złym człowiekiem. Chciała osiągnąć swój cel za wszelką cenę. Ostatecznie tą ceną było życie… Jednak na pewno zapamiętam Allyson z tego, jak kochała naszego ojca i naszą matkę. Była oddana rodzinie, choć często o niej zapominała. Miała trudne życie, dlatego mam nadzieję, że teraz…znajdzie spokój. (siada na miejsce ze spuszczoną głową) (pół godziny później) Vanessa: Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie… Sami: To chyba oczywiste, że możesz na nas liczyć, nie? Vanessa: To dość niespodziewane. Często źle was traktowałam i w ogóle. Sally: Może to dziwne, ale czuję jakbyśmy byli jedną wielką rodziną! Zeke: Co prawda rzadko się spotykamy… Lilly: …ale jednak nie możemy się od siebie uwolnić, co nie? Chris: Nie spodziewałem się, że tak będziecie to odbierać po tylu latach. (podchodzi Marti i Matthew) Marti: Ja też chciałabym wam podziękować w imieniu moim, mojego brata (pokazuje na Matthew), jak i naszej matki. Max: Rozmawiałem z nią dziś. Twarda kobieta z niej. Matthew: Wiele już przeszła, poniekąd…przyzwyczaiła się do takich sytuacji. Może źle to brzmi, ale tak jest. Violet: Trochę współczuję… Vanessa: Ale serio, fajnie, że można na was liczyć. Nie to co niektórzy… (zerka w puste drzwi) Marti: Ma na myśli naszego brata, Michaela. Matthew: Wiecznie zajęty człowiek. Co zrobić. Drake: Dobra, to my się zbierzemy, bo pewnie chcecie pobyć trochę sami, w rodzinnym gronie, co nie? Marti: Dziękujemy. (kłania się, co jest do niej niepodobne) Chris (do Vanessy): To lecimy, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz liczyć na przystojnego Chrisa McLeana…no i jego ekipę. Vanessa: Dzięki… (już Chris odchodzi, gdy Vanessa woła) Ej, Chris! (Chris zdziwiony) Zeszczuplałeś ostatnio, co? Chris (uśmiechając się): Miło, że zauważyłaś. Chociaż zazwyczaj to kamera mnie pogrubia, hehe. Na razie. (wychodzi) (wszyscy powoli wychodzą) Colin: Trzymaj się! Max: Bądź twarda! Drake: Przecież zawsze jest, heh. (do Vanessy) Na razie. Claire: Do zobaczenia…kiedyś tam. Violet: To pa… Steve: Nie poddawaj się. Zeke: Na razie, Vanessa. Rose: Powodzenia, kochana. Willie: Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Julie (nieśmiało): Papa. Sami: Nie daj się, siostro. Za rok albo dwa widzimy się znów, hehe. Chad: Do następnego. Josie: Trzymaj się, Van. Joe: Oby do kiedyś. Sally: Daj znać, jak wydobrzejesz. Charlie: Cześć. Lilly: Właśnie, odzywaj się czasem. (ostatni podchodzi Lucas) Lucas: Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, prawda? (patrzy jej w oczy) Nie bój się zadzwonić, jakbyś mnie potrzebowała. Vanessa (odwraca wzrok): Dobrze, zapamiętam… Lucas: No to…do zobaczenia… (wychodzi powoli) (pół godziny później) Marti: Vanessa, to bez sensu… Chodźmy… Vanessa: Przyjdzie… (przychodzi Matthew) Matthew: Mama pojechała już. Marti (do Vanessy): Widzisz? Już nawet ona nie liczy na to. Mija chwila ciszy. Nagle słyszymy, jak ktoś biegnie korytarzem i wbiega do sali. To brat Vanessy – Michael. Vanessa, choć trochę nie może w to uwierzyć, wstaje i podchodzi powoli do niego, po czym zaczyna bić go po klatce piersiowej, a następnie się w nią wtula. Vanessa (wtulona): Ty głupku…już prawie pomyślałam, że nie przyjdziesz… Marti: Wow…jestem w szoku. Matthew: Cały Michael - musi mieć wejście. Michael: Wybaczcie spóźnienie. Vanessa: Spóźnienie to mało powiedziane! Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Michael: Znalazłem ojca. (wszyscy patrzą na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem) Matthew: Cały Michael…musi mieć…wejście… (kilka godzin później w samolocie) Marti (do Vanessy): Jesteś pewna, że chcesz z nami lecieć? Na pewno jesteś gotowa na to, co tam zobaczysz? Vanessa (półgłosem): Jestem coś winna Allyson… Matthew: Wszyscy jesteśmy- Marti: Racja… (wygląda przez okno) Kolejne kilka godzin później, gdzieś w środkowej części Stanów Zjednoczonych Marti: To tutaj? (cała czwórka staje przy płocie jednego z wielu domów na ulicy) Matthew: Chyba nie do końca się tego spodziewaliśmy… Marti: I co robimy? Michael: Mnie się pytasz? (Vanessa wciąż milczy) Matthew: Może jednak stąd chodźmy? Nagle otwierają się drzwi i wybiega z nich mała dziewczynka ubrana w elegancką sukienkę, ale trzymającą lalkę. Dziewczynka: Czemu nie mogę wziąć lali? Kobiecy głos ze środka: Bo idziemy do teatru, a tam nie wolno ich wnosić. Dziewczynka: To nie fair. Bu. (nagle widzi czwórkę stojącą przy płocie, ale zwraca szczególną uwagę na Marti; podchodzi do niej i wpatruje się w nią jak w obraz) Marti: C-co? Dziewczynka: Nic…po prostu ładna jesteś. (uśmiecha się) Marti (nieśmiało): Ojej…dziękuję… Dziewczynka: Jestem Maylene! I mam…(próbuje pokazać palcami)…siedem lat! A ty jak masz na imię? Marti: Ja…jestem…Marina. (nagle kobieta wychodzi z domu i zauważa, że Maylene rozmawia z nieznajomymi) Kobieta: Maylene! Przestań zaczepiać ludzi na ulicy, tylko chodź, bo się spóźnimy. (podchodzi) Przepraszam was najmocniej. Michael: Ależ nic się nie stało. Wtedy z domu wychodzi mężczyzna. Rodzina Stone’ów natychmiast go rozpoznaje, a on po chwili ich. Przez moment patrzą na siebie przerażonym i niezręcznym wzrokiem, co zauważa kobieta. Kobieta: Ojej. Państwo znacie mojego męża? Vanessa: Powiedzmy… (Harry przełyka ślinę) Marti: Ale raczej się już nie spotkamy. (…) Musimy iść. Matthew (do kobiety): Do widzenia. (do Maylene) Trzymaj się, mała. Maylene: Papa… Gdy odchodzą, Vanessa patrzy pogardliwym wzrokiem na ojca, ale oboje nic nie mówią. Rozstają się w milczeniu. Harry widzi Vanessę, Marti, Matthew i Michaela ostatni raz w życiu. Kobieta (do Harry’ego): Kim oni byli? Harry: Eee…starzy znajomi… Nieważne. Chodźmy, bo spektakl za pół godziny. Kobieta (do Maylene): Tylko bądź grzeczna. Tatuś dostał bilety od szefa i mamy się kulturalnie zachowywać, dobrze? Maylene: Doooobrze. (spogląda jeszcze raz w kierunku, gdzie spotkała Marti) (tymczasem) Matthew: …chyba jako pierwszy muszę przerwać ciszę… Marti: Cisza jest teraz…naszym wybawieniem. Co nie, Vanessa? (Vanessa idzie w milczeniu, wpatrzona przed siebie) Vanessa? (coraz słabiej słyszalne) Vanesssssa? Zbliżenie na oko Vanessy, którego spojrzenie jest puste, jak nigdy wcześniej. Wołanie Marti „Vanessa?” przeradza się stopniowo w „Proszę pani?”. Kobieta: ……proszę pani? Nagle widzimy Vanessę przy rejestracji szpitala psychiatrycznego. Kobieta: Witam. Jak mogę pani pomóc? Vanessa: Ah…tak…chciałabym się zapisać. Kobieta: Rozumiem. (…) Pani nazwisko? Vanessa: Vanessa Stone…. Kobieta: Mhm. (…) Wiek? Vanessa: 23 lata… Kobieta: Mhm. (…) A powód? Vanessa: Cóż… (spogląda na ścianę, a potem z powrotem na kobietę) Czuję, że niedługo przejdę załamanie nerwowe. (uśmiecha się) Trzy lata później Teraz widzimy sceny z życia, opisywane przez tajemniczego narratora. Narrator: Upłynęły trzy lata i choć wielu z nich uważało, że stanowią rodzinę, której nie da się rozdzielić, to niestety w znacznej części ich drogi się rozeszły… Sally kontynuuje karierę telewizyjną. Przestała być pogodynką, a otrzymała swój własny program parodystyczny. Mimo że otwarcie mówi, że jej marzeniem jest założyć rodzinę, to wciąż nie ma szczęścia w miłości. Podobną karierę wybrała Lilly, która prowadzi talk-show na poważne (i mniej poważne tematy). Ze wszystkich uczestników Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki, to właśnie ona stała się najbardziej medialna i popularna. Charlie i Julie wiodą spokojne życie, które jednak napotyka na przeszkody. Julie okazała się bezpłodna, co jednak nie powstrzymuje ich pragnienia o wychowaniu dziecka. Planują adopcję. Zeke ograniczył karierę piłkarską ze względu na ciągłe kontuzje. Pozostał jednak w świecie piłki nożnej i został ambasadorem, który promuje budowanie boisk piłkarskich w krajach trzeciego świata. Steve zmienił swój styl bycia i stał się poważniejszym aktorem, a nawet reżyserem. W 2015 wyreżyserował swój pierwszy, katastroficzny film, luźno oparty na wydarzeniach z Życia Totalnej Porażki. Violet zaskakująco wiedzie dość proste życie. Pracuje w sklepie z płytami, ma tam chłopaka, Jacksona, z którym zamieszkała. Nie utrzymuje jednak kontaktu z nikim z programu. Unika również wszelkich wywiadów. Josie zmierzyła się z rodzinną tragedią, gdy jej ojciec alkoholik popełnił samobójstwo. Obecnie sama należy do programu, który pomaga osobom uzależnionym. Jak sama twierdzi – to najlepsza rzecz, jaką w życiu mogła zrobić. Joe ukończył studia z wyróżnieniem i dołączył do badań nad nieuleczalnymi chorobami. Odnalezione przez naukowców w 2014 zapiski Allyson Stone znacznie przyspieszyły badania. Colin zaraz po ukończeniu studiów przeprowadził się do Wielkiej Brytanii, razem ze swoją dziewczyną, Milly. Planuje karierę pisarza, a jego pierwsza powieść ma być romansem opartym na związku Maxa i Sami. Willie wciąż należy do zespołu. Dzięki znajomościom Chrisa spełniło się jego marzenie i otrzymał kilka cennych lekcji od Dave’a Grohla, by udoskonalić swoją technikę. Wiosną 2016 roku oświadczył się Emily. Powiedziała „tak”. Jeśli o zespole mowa, to Sami dołączyła do niego na instrumentach klawiszowych. Razem z Maxem udali się w końcu w wymarzoną podróż dookoła świata, a 9 miesięcy później przyszedł na świat ich pierwszy syn o imieniu Drake. Tymczasem Rose, zainspirowana przez Sami, postanowiła zmienić nastawienie do świata i została przedszkolanką. Z początku było trudno, lecz teraz sama twierdzi, że chciałaby mieć taką pociechę w domu. Chad spełnia swoje marzenie o projektowaniu ubrań, jednak nie jest zbytnio lubiany na tzw. salonach. Jego dziwne zachowania i podejście do kobiet sprawia, że niektórzy podejrzewają nawet, że jest gejem. Andy wciąż jest z Lindsay. To właśnie ona namówiła go, by przełamał nieśmiałość i zaczął występować. Koniec końców dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wylądował w jednym zespole z bratem Sally – Rickiem. Marti zaskoczyła rodzinę, gdy po ukończeniu liceum poszła na politologię. Chce wykorzystać swój upór, rozsądek i dar przekonywania w karierze polityka. Michelle rozczarowana swoim dotychczasowym życiem postanowiła ponownie związać się z Frankiem. Ich wspólne życie nie trwało jednak zbyt długo, gdyż Frank znów trafił do więzienia. Michelle jednak zapewnia go, że będzie czekać na niego, ile trzeba. Drake i Claire wydawali się najlepiej dobraną parą. W 2014 roku Claire wydała na świat bliźnięta, co Drake uczcił swoją, najlepiej ocenianą do dziś, suitą rockową. Para niestety rozstała się pod koniec 2015 roku z nieznanych powodów. W międzyczasie Claire została nauczycielką, co było jej marzeniem od dziecka. Jednak nie utrzymuje już kontaktu z Sami, Maxem czy nawet Lilly. Jeśli chodzi o Lucasa… Wiedzie normalne, ciężkie życie, pracując w firmie marketingowej, jednak jako jedyny pamięta o obietnicy złożonej wiele lat temu… Widzimy jak Lucas wchodzi do pokoju rozmów, a tam siedzi Vanessa. Ponownie o pustym spojrzeniu. Trzyma słuchawkę, ale wyraźnie nie ma zamiaru nic mówić. Wygląda na zmęczoną życiem. Lucas: Jak się trzymasz? (zero odpowiedzi) Ehh. Niech zgadnę… Znowu byłem jedyny w tym tygodniu? (…) Już nawet cię Marti nie odwiedza? Wielka szkoda. Przynosiła dobre muffiny. (…) Odezwiesz się do mnie w końcu? (…) Do kogo innego masz się odzywać, jak nie do mnie? (…) Rozumiem…ale wiedz, że ciągle wierzę. Wierzę, że któregoś dnia wyjdziesz stąd i będziesz mogła cieszyć się życiem. (…) A ja chętnie ci w tym pomogę. (patrzy jej w oczy) Wciąż mi na tobie zależy. Naprawdę. Vanessa (półgłosem): Widzę… Lucas: To…cieszę się… (wstaje) Przyjdę za tydzień o tej samej porze. Obiecuję. (uśmiecha się i wychodzi) Vanessa wraca do swojego pokoju. Siada na łóżku i otwiera zeszyt, który okazuje się jej pamiętnikiem. Zaczyna szczegółowo coś w nim notować, aż dochodzi do ostatniej strony, na której zapisuje zdanie „Niczego nie żałuję…”, po czym go odkłada. Po chwili jednak namyśla się, przekreśla to zdanie i zapisuje inne. Przez kilka sekund patrzy się w okno i nagle się uśmiecha. Sięga do szuflady, wyjmuje stamtąd coś małego, a następnie bierze telefon. Vanessa (do telefonu): Dzień dobry. Tu Stone z pokoju 201a. Prosiłabym lekarza za dwie minuty do mnie. (…) Rozumiem. Dziękuję. Odkłada słuchawkę, wstaje i podchodzi do okna. Patrzy się w nie pustym spojrzeniem, jakie wcześniej miała na spotkaniu z Lucasem. Po niecałej minucie przechodzi na środek pokoju i połyka to, co wcześniej wyjęła z szuflady. Gdy minutę później lekarz wchodzi do pokoju, widzi Vanessę zesztywniałą na podłodze. Podejrzewając próbę samobójczą, woła pielęgniarki o pomoc. W ostatnim ujęciu kamera najeżdża na leżący na łóżku otwarty pamiętnik, gdzie możemy przeczytać ostatnią rzecz napisaną przez Vanessę… ”Jeszcze nie powiedziałam ostatniego słowa…” KONIEC Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki